I won't say I'm in Love
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark... dating?


**TITLE:** I Won't Say I'm in Love  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Lois and Clark dating?  
**RATING:** Pg-14  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics   
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS .  
**A/N:** Answer to the "Old Married Couple" Challenge on Forever Devoted to Clois. Song "I won't say I'm in love" from the Disney's movie Hercules. Jess, I blame you for that :P

_January of 2006. _

Lex came back to Smallville after spending the holidays in New York to meet some old friends from his childhood. He was already coming back to the small town after 2 months travelling to catch up with his friends in a school reunium besides others personal business.

She dropped his luggage at the Luthor Mansion and pick his porshe to drive to the Kent's Farm. The farm was kinda reckless but he hears something caming from backyard. He came to finds Lois and Clark playing with Shelby.

"I don't care, Clark He'll not sleeping with you in the sofa. End of discussion. Your mom already said he is loosing fur." Lois said very angry.

"But I can clean and she'll never notice."

"Are you kidding me? And do you think I'll betray her trust like that? No way!"

"Please Lois is the only awayTo Mr Kent stops to bothering you about your dutties with the dog. I know, but you can't do that to me. Martha"

"Trusts you I know."

"And it was your ideia to have a dog. I didn't want it in the first place. Did you forget about myAllergies? No I didn't Lois." Clark said already annoyed.

Sundelly they notice Lex standing there staring at them.

"Hi guys!" Lex said with a smirk a little confused. "What's going on?"

"Lex!" Clark and Lois stop arguing when they notice the bald billionare was back. "You're back!"

"Of couse he is back, Clark. Or do you think it was a ghost?"

"Lois!"

"What?"

"Never mind." Clark sights. "It was good to have you back, Lex. I tought you never would leave New York anymore." He said hugging his friend.

"Thank you. Yeah, it was good to have this trip and get away for a while, but now I'm back to work harder in the Luthorcorp." Lex explained. "But what is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean, Lex?" Clark asked confused.

"Are you dating?" Lex finally asked.

Lois and Clark look at each other with amused looks and start to laught. "Dating?" They said in unison.

"How could you think that?" They said in unison again.

"Because of things like that." Lex explains. "You two are acting like an old married couple."

"No, we aren't, Lex." Clark finally said before Lois could say anything.

"Okay, if you say so." Lex smirked noticing that Chloe just arrived with some books in her hands. Shelby notice Chloe and starts to wag his tail and jump on her lap to lick her face.

"Hi boy, I missed you too!" She said caressing Shelby's fur, after the dog made her fall in the floor drooping the books.

Lex helped her to get up and catch the books. "Hi Lex. When did you come back?" She asked curiously.

"A few minutes ago." Lex explains still looking at Lois and Clark.

"So, what is going on?" Chloe asked as she notice a tension between them.

"Nothing. I just came back from New York and I was talking with Lois and Clark. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lex, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure Chloe."

Far away from when Lois and Clark are, Chloe and Lex started to talk.

"Chloe, what's going on?"

"Did you notice too?" Chloe asked excited.

"Notice, what?" Lex asked confused before realize what's the subject. "Ohh do you mean Lois and Clark?"

"Yeah."

"Notice what? They are acting like a couple but they said they aren't dating."

"I know. But they are so in denial that thety didn't notice that yet. They are acting like that since you left. So, that's my idea. We'll reunite them."

"Reunite? What do you mean?" Lex asked still confused. "Are you thinking in doing the job of the matchmaker?"

"Why not? It's for a good cause." Chloe said with a smile "Here's the plan We'll do a picnic to celebrate your returnand then we can notice the way they act. If they still acting like a old married couple, then we'll confront them."

"Sounds good to me. I'm in." Lex grinned at her taking off his sun glasses.

"Really?" Chloe grinned excited. "So, let's come back and tell them about the picnic."

"A Picnic?" Lois and Clark asked in unisom.

"Come on guys, It'll be fun." Chloe glance to them trying to make them like the idea.

"But Chloe my mom is out of town until Sunday and Lois is a terrible cook!"

"Hey!" Lois exclaim insulted with Clark's comment. "I already know how to do breakfast food, all right? So, who cares I'm not a chef? I'm not planning to be one anyway."

"I can help Lois!" Chloe said with a grin. "I always cook for my daddy anyway."

"All right, cuz. If this is so important to you, I'll go." Lois sighs before comes back to throw a ball to Shelby pick up.

The fallowing afternoon, they met for the picnic. Lois and Chloe made some food that Chloe helped with but Lois still burned some food. "It's not my calling." She complained.

Lex also brought some delicious food from the mansion. His chefs did some spectacular food that included turkey, pizza and some sandwhiches.

Chloe and Lex watched Lois and Clark's reactions really carefully. Clark picked up some bread and put some grape jelly on it but Clark was really clumsy and the jelly spilled on his chin. Lois picked up a napkin and cleaned his chin which made Chloe and Lex raised a eyebrown.

"You are so clumsy sometimes, Clark!" Lois said cleaning his chin.

"Thanks Lois. What I would do without you?"

"You will probably have jelly all over your face." Lois grinned at him with sarcasm.

Chloe brought some fresh strawberrys to test her theory. She knows how much they love the fruit. And she was right. Clark picked up a strawberry and put it in Lois's mouth.

"Ok. That's it. Now spill it." Chloe commented crossing her arms serious. "What is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean Chloe?" Clark asked confused looking to Lois who was also confused.

"What is going on? You finish each other's sentences, you say the same thing at the same time, Lois is cleaning your chin and you are putting strawberries in Lois's mouth? What's next? Giving grapes to her like she was some goddess? What's going on?"

"Are you"

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
__I guess I've already won that  
__No man is worth the aggravation  
__That ancient history,  
__Been there done that_

"Kidding me?" Lois comment scared already. "Nothing is going on between us."

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
__He's the Earth and heaven to you__  
Try to keep it hidden  
__Honey, we can see right through you  
__Girl, ya can't conceal it  
__We know how ya feel and  
__Who you're thinking of_

"Chloe, I don't think our plan working like should." Lex finally said grinned at them.

"Plan?" Lois and Clark asked together. "That was a plan?"

"You tricked us?" Lois asked surprised. "Unbelievable."

_No chance, no way  
__I won't say it, no, no_

"Okay. New Plan." Chloe said with a smile. "We'll take a walk, and you'll talk about this. And it's better if you stop with this deny thing. Is annoying already. Something is happen between you two. You can't deny anymore."

"We'll come back in 10 minutes, guys." Lex remember them. "You can talk about how do you feel until there."

_You swoon, you sigh  
__why deny it, uh-oh_

When Lex and Chloe left, Lois and Clark look at each other without know what to say.

"So"

_It's too cliche  
__I won't say I'm in love_

"Clark, I think they are right. The way we are acting latetly is weird." Lois finally comment looking at him. "I mean. We are friends but we sorta hate each other. We can't acting like this anymore"

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

"Why not?" Clark grinned at her caressing her hair. "I'm starting to enjoy our banter."

_You keep on denying  
__Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

"Is creepy. I think I was doing that without notice. I'm sorry, Clark."

_No chance, no way  
__I won't say it, no, no_

"I'm not. Lois, our love-hate relationship is doing better than ever. And I don't want anything to change. Do you?"

_Give up, but give in  
__Check the grin you're in love  
"I don't know Clark I'm not in love with you."  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"I don't know Clark I'm not in love with you."

"DENIAL!" Chloe screams far away from there but still near enough to ear them.

"Chloe! Can you excuse us?" Lois screams back.

"Sorry cuz." Chloe said going more far away with Lex.

_You're doin flips read our lips  
__You're in love  
"What was I saying?" Lois asked confused.  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it_

"You are trying to make a excuse why we can't date." Clark explains already angry with Lois's excuses.

"It's not like that Clark. Can't you understand?"

"No, I can't. Why we can't date if we are already acting like we are. Did you listen to Chloe and Lex, don't you? So, why not give me a chance?"

"I'm sorry, Clark." Lois said with a sad look. "I can't jeorpardize our friendship."

_Girl, don't be proud  
__It's okay you're in love_

"So, you won't give any other chance? It's your last word?" Clark asks still angry with her.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Let me see if I can make you change your mind." Clark said sundelly kissing Lois making her loosing her breath during the kiss. Nobody kissed her like that. Lois never notice that about Clark, but maybe because she never kissed him before.

"So" Clark asks already curious.

_At least out loud,  
__I won't say I'm in love_

"Maybe another chance." She finally said with a smile kissing him again.

**The End**


End file.
